Channing Laboratory Training Program in the Clinical Epidemiology of Lung Diseases This training program is a competing continuation of a program funded by National Research Service Award T32 HL007427. The program, which has operated continuously for the past 30 years, focuses on chronic respiratory diseases, particularly asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), which are major public health problems. Asthma and COPD are linked with early childhood factors, including gender, diet, allergen exposure, and cigarette smoke exposure, as well as with genetic susceptibility;these factors influence disease expression throughout life. Based on our current knowledge of complex traits, there is a critical need for individuals trained in the application of epidemiologic and genetic methods to perform quantitative research in respiratory biology. This program is instrumental in meeting this need, successfully training independent research investigators who go on to lead their own research programs across the U.S. and Canada. The program provides research training in 3 areas: biostatistics, epidemiologic risk factors, and genetics/genomics. Six post-doctoral and two pre-doctoral training positions are requested in this proposal. The trainees interact with a pool of 37 faculty members in the 3 interrelated research areas. Each trainee will have the opportunity to become involved in the design, execution, and analysis of ongoing federally and non-federally funded research projects as well as develop an independent career path. Trainees'research is conducted at the Channing Laboratory, a research division of the Department of Medicine at Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH) and Harvard Medical School (HMS). Pre-doctoral trainees work toward a Ph.D. in biostatistics or an Sc.D. in epidemiology. Post-doctoral trainees undertake didactic classroom work leading to a master of science (Sc.M.) in epidemiology, or a master of public health (M.P.H.) degree, with a concentration in quantitative methods at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH). After completing our program, trainees will be eligible to assume faculty positions in biostatistics or respiratory epidemiology. Trainees benefit from a close relationship with the Departments of Environmental Health and Biostatistics at HSPH and the Division of Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine at the Brigham and Women's Hospital. In the past 15 years, we have had 98% retention of T32 trainees in faculty or other research positions.